chapter 2 Lina's POV
by yuu vian li
Summary: aduh,, gak tau gimana buat ringkasan. yang sebeumnya juga gak ngerti..  silahkan baca saja berhubung sedang mengalami Tunagrahita ringan yang sampai sekarang belum sembuh juga jadi harap maklum cerita ini author punya


Lanjutin dari cerita sbelumnya nih,,

Tapi gak yakin apakah akan sama dengan cerita sebelumnya, gak tau. Padaha sedang bersiap untuk uangan umum+ujian sekolah+uian nasiona. Tapi berhasrat banget pengen buat fic lagi.

Gak tau tentuin tambahan ini dan itu. Jadi hanya bisa seadanya saja.

Maaf -_-

**LINA POV**

Apaan sih Luna? Ngapain juga dia mesti ikut tidur dikamar kak Kaname? Padahal kan aku maunya sendiri saja. Huh, gak ngerti banget sih tu anak. Padahal cowok berambut putih yang sekarang tinggal bersamanya juga keren.

"Lina, gimana sekolah maam bareng kak Kaname?" tanya Luna padaku dengan wajah senang, tersenyum.

Aku hanya menatapnya. Aku masih tak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya. "biasa saja. Aku berada beberapa tingkat dibawah kak Kaname, tapi waktu belajarnya bersamaan. Aku benci, karena kak Kaname dikeliingi banyak cewek sehingga aku tak bisa punya banyak waktu bersama kak Kaname. Kalau begini ceritanya, aku yang sekamar dengan kakak, eh maksudnya se asrama dengan kakak gak ada bedanya denganmu." Keluhku pada Lina. Aku memang benci, apalagi cewek yang bernama, sapa tadi Ruka atau Rika atau Rima? Akhhh aku tidak tau, masa bodoh dengan nama itu. Tapi kak Aidou eh sejak kapan sih aku memanggilnya kak? Sudahlah lebih nyaman memanggi dia Aidou, lagi pua, dia juga tak keberatan kupanggil seperti itu.

"kalian harus tahu, kalau kakak ini termasuk orang yang popular dikalangan cewek – cewek. Tapi dari sekian cewek yang ada ada tiga cewek yang menjadi dambaan hati kakak."

"siapa kakak?" tanyaku dan Luna bersamaan.

"sudah pasti kaian. Kalian adalah keluargaku yang berharga."

"loh? Memangnya papa gak berharga?"

"papa juga berharga kok." Ucap kaka lalu memeluk kami.

"Aku sayang dengan kakak" ucap Luna alu memeluk kak Kaname juga. Ak yang dipeluk oleh kakak tak memberikan reaksi sedikit pun.

"perasaanmu benar – bena tertutup ya Lina. Berbeda sekali dengan Luna."

"berapa lama kakak meninggalkan kami sehingga kakak lupa degan sifat kami sih?" protesku. Tentu saja aku protes. Kakak benar – benar telah melupakan kami.

"kakak?" suara Luna membuyarkan lamunanku. Pertanyaan yang tadi ku ucapkan pun aku tak ingat apakah kakak menjawabnya atau tidak.

"ya?" jawab kakak simple. Kakak memang dingin dengan siapa saja. Karena ituah aku ingin seperti dia. Tapi entah kenapa, kakak sepertinya tak menyukai aku yang sepert ini.

"apakah Yuuki keluarga kita kak?" lanjut Luna. Akh benar juga. Tapi ngapain sih ditanyakan? Bukannya bakalan diselidiki sendiri? aku tidak tahu bagaimana jaan pikiran Luna, dia memang susah ditebak walaupun dia selalu tersenyum dengan ha – hal yang tak aku mengerti. Dia pandai menyimpan rahasia yang tak seorang pun bisa membacanya. Lain halnya denganku. Walaupun aku cuek, namun kak Kaname selal bisa menebak apa yang tengah aku pikirkan.

"kalian cari tahu saja sendiri. untuk sementara waktu kalian tak boleh tahu itu langsung dariku, sampai masa lalu Yuuki tak disegel lagi" ucap kak Kaname tegas. Tak pernah aku mendengar kaka berbicara seperti ini. Berarti ini benar – benar masalah yang serius.

"kakak aku mau tidur!" keluh Luna alu tak lama kemudian dia teah terelap denga mendekap boneka teddy bear berwarna biru yang memang tadi telah dia bawa dari kamar cowok berwara silver itu, atau warnaya putih ya? Aku gak terlalu peka deh dengan hal – hal yag seperti itu.

"ya sudahah. Lina gak papa ya begadang karena punya bayak waktu buat tidur besok,"

"kakak! Bukannya tadi juga dibangunkan pagi ya?" protesku. Jeas aku protes. Aku kan terbiasa bangun pagi, tapi malah dimanjakan oleh kak Kaname. Tentu saja aku merasa gak enak

"iya deh, sekarang kalian harus tidur. Biar kakak tidur di sofa saja." Ucap kak Kaname lalu meninggalkan kami.

Aku da Luna dengan respek menarik tangan kak Kaname.

"bareng!" ucap kami bersamaan.

Kak Kaname menampakkan wajahnya yang aneh mungki kakak tak megerti dengan ucapanku, atau kakak hanya pura – pura tak mengerti saja?

"tidurnya bareng ya kak. Luna kangen tidur dengan kakak."

"dasar. Kalian kan sudah besar."

"biar! Luna mau tidur bareng kakak!"

"iya, iya. Bagaimana dengan Lina?"

"aku ikut dengan kalian saja." Ucapku datar. Walaupun sebenarnya jawabanku tak beda jauh degan Luna. Aku senag dan tentu saja aku juga kagen tidur bareng kakak. Sudah lama sekali sejak kakak meninggalkan rumah besar kami. Istana keluarga Kuran. Atau Puri ya?

Akhh kenapa sih aku mengetahui terlalu sedikit tentang ini? Nyesel deh minta author buat jadiin versi diriku. Akhh… (author tersenyum jahat sambil ngetik)

"aku sayang dengan kakak. Jaga pernah merelaka kepergian kami ya kak!" pintaku pada kakak tanpa sadar aku telah memegang tangan kakak erat. Sepertinya sejak tadi aku tak meepasnya ya?

_Author nulisnya bagusan dikit dong. Kok aku malah dijadiin orang bodoh?_

_Author: yeee, saah sendiri, cerita belumselesai malah minta dibuatin, ah kesalahan ka nada pada kamu_

_Akh,,, gak terima! Kasih keren dikit dong!_

_Author: hush,, setidaknya aku dah mau buat_

_Ya sudahlah cerita ini sampai disini saja. Lain kali saja aku meminta untuk bercerita versiku sendiri._

_Dasar author kejam_

_Author:weee…_

Sepertinya malam ini aku pasti akan bermimpi dengan indah. Tidur dengan kakak yang walaupun tadi sempat bertengkar dengan Luna karena ingin berada didekat Luna akhirya diberi jalan keluar oleh kakak. Kaka tidur diantara kami, jadi kami berdua sekarang tengah memeluk kakak. Mungkin kakak akan sedikit terganggu dengan teddy bear milik Luna ya. Dia kan berbulu…

Wwkwkwkwk

_End_

Sayorana in the Next chapter

~^Yuuna^~


End file.
